


Valentines mixed feelings

by heroleonardsnart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart





	Valentines mixed feelings

3.34am

Octavia:

 

Clarke, just in case you forgot, happy valentine. (;

 

3.43am

Clarke:

 

And you woke me up for this? I hate this shit day and I hate you!

 

Ohh, I bet you're assleep by now, ugh you're an awful bff you know that?

 

I so hate you.

 

 

*

 

“Good morning sunshine.” Bellamy told Clarke when she entered the kitchen.

“Good morning my ass Blake! Your sister text-wake me up at 4am!” Clarke tried to scream but she was to tired for that.

“Okay, and you didn't go back to sleep again because?..” He asked her, confused.

“Because my brain is a dumbass!” She told him sitting next to him by the balcony and resting her head on his shoulder. “My parents signed the divorce papers on a 14th frebruary.” She said, no reason at all, no questions asked.

Bellamy got chilled. So that's why she hated this day so much. He decided that she wouldn't remeber it was the 14th until the 14th himself was already over.

“So Brooklyn 99?” He placed his arm around her while lifting himself up of the chair.

“That would be nice, yes.” She answered him with a shy smile.

They sat on the couch watching the show, laughing around Peralta and saying crap about his dysfunctional relation with Amy. They quickly changed to Dr. House, because Bellamy knew she loved it and that House was his best shot on making Clarke forget it was the 14th. They spent the entire day on the couch watching all seasons of their favourite shows, but around 10pm she seemed to be unquiet.

“What's wrong?” Bellamy asked her, a quiet tone, like he was afraind to crack her just with the question.

“It's still Valentines day…” She started. “And I kind of have this tradition of getting real drunk.” She finished with a laugh.

“Oh, sure.” He said, a disappointed tone in his voice. “Yes go, the night just started.” He added, trying to look okay about the fact that she was leaving him.

Except, she _wasn't._

“Who said anything about leaving?” She asked but, got up of the couch.

A few sounds came from the kitchen and a minute late she was back, a bottle of Vodka in her right hand and two shot glasses in the other.

“Sounds like you have everything figured out.” Bellamy said, surprised but happy that she wasn't leaving.

“Like I would leave.” She said quietly, rolling her eyes at him.

She sat on the floor and Bellamy followed, sitting next to her, his leggs crossed, their knees touching. She filled two glasses and handed him one.

“To the shitiest day of the year!” She said, rising her glass. Bellamy did the same and then they both drink the liquid. “God, I always forget how I hate this thing.” Clarke said a disgust expression on her face.

“If you hate it, then why you drink it?” Bellamy asked confused.

“I hate Valentines and I have to go threw it anyway right? I might as well be drunk.” She laughed it out. “Also are you planing on leaving?” She asked him, no apparent reason.

“I wouldn't dare! Why?” He sounded really surprise which was fair, because there was nothing indicating his intention to leave, like at all.

“Well, you're wearing your contact lenses, and it's almost 11pm.” She said, looking at the floor, not him.

He got up, went to his room and shut the door. Clarke just stood there, sitting in the floor. A tear started to form on her right eye. She may have been rude to him, he spent the whole day trying to distract him of the fact that it was Valentines Day, he could have spent his sunday doing so many other things, but he choose to spend it taking care of her and the mess she is. God she loves him so much, he keeps doing this things for her, he keeps taking care of her, spending all his time by her side whenever she feels sad, and now she made him feel bad. That tear came down and she started crying, more hot tears rolling down her face. She felt so stupid.

She was already sobbing when she heard his room door open. _“Okay, now he's leaving”_ she thought, but instead he came into the living room again, his glasses on and worried face. Only then she remembered she was crying. She raised her hand to clean her face but by then he was already on the floor next to her and did it himself.

“Hey,-”He was murmuring. “What's wrong?” He looked so worried and that was so cute of him that she almost started crying again. Almost? No, she did start crying again. He placed his arm around her and just held her close to him for what seemed like ages. He kept caressing her back until he felt her more calm against his chest. Then he kissed the top of her head an gently pulled her away but not completly. He wiped of one of the few tears that were left on her face (since the most of them were actually on his shirt).

“Princess, what's wrong?” He asked again, his hand still on her cheek.

“I don't know Bellamy! This is such a problematic day to me, and I say dumb things to everyone I care about, and I hurt everyone's feelings!” She started sobbing again and he hold her closer to him again, she continued. “You spent the entire day with me trying to help me! And then I said that stupid thing I said, I thought I hurted you. I thought you were leaving after that, maybe you should have, I only say stupid stuff!” She leaned more to him though, her month was sending him away, but her body knew she needed him.

“Why would I ever leave you? Why would anybody ever leave you?” He was just starting. “Clarke, don't be dumb. I ony got up to put on my glasses, I will not leave you, not today or tomorrow or ever.” He added and was about to continue when she stoped him.

“Is that a promisse?” She caugh her breath.

“If you want it to be then yes, it is.” He smiled that sort of smile that extends to the eyes.

“I love you.” She said, looking at him, peacefully.

“I love you to princess.” He answered.

“No Bell, I _love_ you.” She underlined it, looking him right in the eye.

“Good.” He smiled and leaned his forehead to hers. “Also I want to kiss you, but there's a minute missing until midnight.” He declared bitting his bottom lip.

“Well-” She smiled at him. “Maybe I can start a new tradition.”

She pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss that quickly turned into a deeper one.

The clock marked midnight when they broke apart, their noses still touching.

“Yes, I could go for that.” He said with a smile, kissing her again.

 

1.23am

Octavia:

I love you too Clarke.

 

Are you and my brother together already?

 

2.54am

Clarke:

Fuck off O, he told you, I know he did.

Ly2 tho, xoxo


End file.
